Long Weekend in June
by FanGirl1952
Summary: Kurt has lost confidence in himself because of NYADA's rejection. Blaine wants his sassy confident boyfriend back. One long weekend in June in Columbus, Ohio, Blaine sets out to rebuild Kurt's confidence, but at what cost to their relationship? Three Part Story
1. Chapter 1

**A Long Weekend in June**

**Part 1: Saturday**

"Good morning, Burt."

Burt Hummel returned the smile of the teenage boy standing on his porch. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the youngster's inability to contain his excitement.

"Come in, kid." Burt stepped aside, holding the door open with his right arm, while the boy passed. "Kurt will be down in a minute." Burt closed the door, then called out. "Kurt, Blaine is here."

Blaine rose up on his toes, lowering his heels when he realized his body had betrayed his excitement. "Burt?"

His boyfriend's father cocked his head to one side to show he was listening, then waited.

"Burt," Blaine began again. "Thank you for allowing Kurt to go to Columbus with me this weekend."

The boy swallowed. There was time for Burt to rescind his permission.

Burt let the boy stew for a moment before responding. "You aren't planning to elope, are you?"

"Dad," Kurt did not let Blaine answer. He stood on the staircase and declared. "Blaine and I won't get married without you there."

"Is that a promise?" Burt asked Blaine the question, relieved that Kurt had spoken with certainty.

Blaine looked from Burt to Kurt and back to Burt. His brain working feverishly to find just the right words to make Kurt and Burt happy. He had learned the hard way that sometimes what your boyfriend _wanted _to hear and what his father _needed _to hear were not the same thing.

Kurt chewed on his lower lip, willing Blaine to say the right thing. He knew his father had directed the question at Blaine on purpose.

"I'm counting on you giving the groom away, Burt," seemed the safest answer. Blaine waited for the fallout.

Blaine sighed with relief when he saw tears well in the blue eyes of the Hummel men.

Kurt kissed Burt on the cheek, "We'll be back late Monday afternoon, Dad."

Blaine picked up the two overnight bags Kurt dropped at his feet. "Don't you think for one minute, Mister, that promise to my Dad counts as a proposal."

"Just making my _honorable_," Blaine stressed the word, "intentions clear, Handsome."

"Alrighty then," Kurt imitated Jim Carrey, before walking through the front door, calling over his shoulder. "Let's get this weekend of debauchery started."

Blaine blushed. Burt sputtered. Kurt laughed heartily.

* * *

"Debauchery, Kurt?" Blaine had stopped at a red light. "There is nothing immoral or hedonistic about our relationship. Your Dad knows we make love, although I think he is happiest if we all pretend we don't."

Kurt, in the passenger seat, turned as much as his seat belt would allow to look at Blaine. "I am sorry if I embarrassed you." Kurt meant it. "Ever since NYADA refused me admission I push boundaries. Uncessarily, I know. I just can't help myself."

Blaine put the car in gear when the light turned red. "I've enjoyed some of those boundaries you have pushed." Blaine grinned. "And I'm hoping we can push some more, or at least repeat some we've already tried."

It was Kurt's turn to blush. "Didn't you just say this wasn't a weekend of debauchery?"

"What we share isn't debauchery, Kurt." Blaine grinned, "Just freaking amazing sex, between two people who love each other."

* * *

As they approached the outskirts of Columbus, Kurt asked, "Do you have the tickets?" He knew he should have asked before they left Lima, but it had slipped his mind. Blaine had a way of making sensible thoughts disappear when he was in close proximity. The boys had been dating for over a year, but seeing Blaine after any absence was as thrilling as the first time.

"Got the paper in my wallet, and I have a copy on my iPhone," Blaine assured him. "Cirque de Soleil's Michael Jackson Immortal. Two front row center seats for this evening."

Kurt bounced in his seat. "You never told me how you got them."

"I asked my father for a favor."

Kurt blinked. "And he did it?" Mr. Anderson tolerated their relationship, but he was not known to go out of his way to encourage it. "What does he want in return?" Kurt did not keep the suspicion out of his voice.

Blaine negotiated a lane change before answering, "He wants to meet your father."

Kurt covered his mouth with his hands as a startled oh escaped. "Why now?" Then he gasped. "Let me guess. Because my dad is a congressman."

"Yeah," Blaine admitted with shame, "He didn't want to meet Burt Hummel of Hummel Tire and Lube, but he does want to meet Congressman Burt Hummel, Ohio Representative."

"He knows my dad is incorruptible, doesn't he?" Kurt watched mirth infuse Blaine's face. "You didn't tell him."

"Baby," Blaine patted Kurt's thigh, "He wouldn't have believed me if I had."

* * *

Blaine handed the car keys to the valet, as a porter removed their luggage from the back of the car.

"Welcome to the Marriott, Mr. Anderson. Please follow me."

Kurt tucked his hand into the crook of Blaine's right elbow, as they followed the porter and his trolley into the hotel lobby. He whispered in Blaine's ear, "I'm glad I wore this outfit. Why didn't you tell me we were staying in a first class hotel."

"Didn't think I had to," Blaine winked. "Nothing but the best for Congressman Hummel's son." Blaine placed his left hand over Kurt's. "Besides, any outfit you choose to wear is good enough for a first class hotel."

"Your father?" Kurt swatted Blaine's arm. "You didn't?" Blaine grinned. "You did!"

Kurt tipped the porter, who touched the brim of his cap in thanks. As soon as he shut the door, Kurt squealed with delight. "Is this really ours for three days?" He dashed to the king bed, diving onto the duvet. "Tell me, again, why we have to leave this room?"

Blaine removed a card from the fruit basket sitting on the coffee table. "The management hopes we enjoy our stay," he told Kurt, reading from the card. "And yes, this suite is ours for the next three days."

Kurt patted the bed and sang a line from Sweet Charity, "Hey big spender, spend a little time with me."

Blaine tossed his bow tie beside the fruit basket, then crossed his arms and grabbed the hem of his black pullover. With a quick tug he was naked from the waist up. He hesitated only long enough to ignite the fire in Kurt's eyes.

Blaine rolled off Kurt onto his back. His chest heaved. The artificially cool air evaporated the sweat that gave his body a high sheen. Without a mirror he knew his hair was disheveled. Kurt had played with his hair while Blaine pleasured him.

Through his eyelashes, Kurt watched his lover turn to lie on his side, his head resting on his hand. Using his free hand, Blaine traced the contours of his boyfriend's body from his knee to his throat. He leaned in to place a light kiss on the tip of Kurt's nose.

"You stay here. I'll draw you a bath." He whispered in the pale boy's ear. "You'll let me wash you, won't you?"

Kurt's response was a lazy smile.

* * *

Blaine dipped the wash cloth into the bath water. He lifted the wet cloth, then squeezed the water out. With his free hand he directed Kurt to lean forward so he could run the cloth up and down the pale boy's back.

Kurt played with the rose petals that floated on the surface of the bath water. Blaine had surprised him by putting bath bombs under the running water when he filled the bath. The bombs contained rose petals and scented the air.

"Lean back, Handsome." Blaine stepped into the bath, straddling Kurt before lowering his body on to Kurt's lap. He rinsed the wash cloth, wrung it out, then began to wipe Kurt's chest. When he was satisfied, he ran a finger along Kurt's jawline. "Will you let me shave you?"

"Honey," Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands. "Don't get me wrong. I love it when you pamper me, but this...this is over the top, even for you."

Blaine sighed, resting his bum no Kurt's thighs. He held tight to Kurt's hands. "Do you understand how special you are?"

Kurt lowered his eyes.

"You see..." Exasperated, Blaine let go of his boyfriend's hands. "Before you got that letter from NYADA, you would have said something sassy and ask me why I was only figuring that out now." Blaine placed a quick kiss on Kurt's nose. "You have lost your confidence. I want to help you get it back. Because, Love of My Life, you are extraordinary. You will sing on Broadway. You will be a star." He began to lather Kurt's face. "This weekend you are going to believe in yourself again."

* * *

Waiting for Blaine to return from the restroom, Kurt glimpsed himself in the smokey mirror that lined the wall of the restaurant. The voice inside his head taunted him, "You don't look different on the outside. But you are different in here." Kurt shook his head. The voice kept whispering. "NYADA didn't want you. You nailed your audition, yet they turned you down." Kurt pushed at his temples, trying to squeeze the voice from his brain.

"Hey, babe," Blaine tugged Kurt's hands down. "Do you have a headache? We can skip the show? Go back to the hotel."

Kurt stood. "I am not missing front row center seats to Michael Jackson Immortal, Mister."

Blaine grinned. His sassy Kurt was back. But for how long?


	2. Long Weekend in June Sunday

**Long Weekend in June**

**Part Two - Sunday**

"Technically it is Sunday," Blaine made the point as they strolled along the sidewalk in the heart of the rainbow district of Columbus.

Kurt's left arm was draped along Blaine's shoulder. Blaine's right arm was around Kurt's waist. The couple was giddy with the freedom to publicly demonstrate their affection.

"It is a dream to be walking through a city after midnight," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear, "and feel relatively safe."

"Kind of like a dress rehearsal for New York." Blaine squeezed Kurt's waist.

Kurt ignored the clench of his stomach. He would not ruin the effort Blaine was making to ensure their weekend was special. New York seemed like an impossible dream.

"Where are we going exactly?" Kurt peered at the neon signs naming bars and restaurants where gay couples could dine and mingle openly.

"Right here." Blaine stopped in front of Kolumbus Karaoke. "Did you bring your ID?"

"Chaz from Hawaii is your willing date," Kurt said with a grin.

"And I'm still 38," Blaine removed his arm from his boyfriend's waist, and offered it to Kurt. Kurt slipped his left hand into the crook of the shorter boy's elbow.

"You did what?" Kurt yelled over the noise of the crowded dance floor. His shimmy was attracting the attention of strangers in a way that revved Blaine's possessive streak to the redline.

Blaine suppressed the desire to kiss his date in a way that left no room for doubt that Kurt belonged to him. He had a plan and he was sticking to it, even if it caused him personal pain.

"I signed you up for the next karaoke session," he yelled in reply. "Should start in about five minutes."

"Five minutes?" Kurt began to panic. "How can I decide what to sing for this crowd in five minutes?" He halted on the dance floor, face flushed as much from dancing as from fear.

"This is a gay bar, Kurt." Blaine grinned. "Sing a show tune!"

"I need to see the list," he said grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him across the floor to the karaoke stand.

Blaine thought he would have enjoyed the kiss more, but Kurt's action had the same effect. I am Kurt's, back off boys. Blaine burst with pride as he was dragged across the dance floor.

* * *

"I'm still mad at you," Kurt pouted at Blaine. "You are going to have to work very hard if you want to push some boundaries when we get back to the hotel."

Blaine didn't look worried, "Baby, you know you can't resist me naked."

Kurt guffawed. Blaine's confidence was the first thing that attracted Kurt to the boy. There were taller, older and more experienced men in the bar, thought Kurt as he stared into the eyes of his true love, but there was no one more comfortable and sure of himself than Blaine. Unless he was feeling threatened Kurt mused.

Kurt looked over Blaine's shoulder and caught the eye of a six foot, cut blonde Adonis. "He wouldn't have to work very hard." Kurt nodded his head in the direction of Blondie.

Blaine turned to look. His stomach hit the floor. "Why don't you ask him to dance? Your turn to sing is three songs away." Blaine's heart thumped no, no, no, but his brain throbbed yes, yes, yes.

The puzzled look on Kurt's face should have caused Blaine to laugh. Instead, he pushed Kurt toward the larger man. "Go on, live a little."

Kurt hesitated until the buffed blonde smiled at him in encouragement. Kurt glanced at Blaine one more time for reassurance. Go on, he mouthed at his boyfriend.

* * *

"Hello, good looking," was whispered in Blaine's ear. "Would you like to dance?"

The boy turned from watching Kurt dance to look at the stranger who was crowding his social space. Twenty years older and wearing linen trousers and a silk shirt, the stranger raked his eyes up and down Blaine's body.

"No thank you." Blaine returned to watching Kurt, just as someone cut in on Blondie. There was a queue of men waiting their turn to dance with his boyfriend.

Instead of moving on, the stranger placed a hand on Blaine's ass and squeezed. "Come on, let me see that tight butt of yours grind on the dance floor."

Blaine turned toward the stranger again, "Get your hand off my ass." He stepped back. "An ass, by the way, that belongs to that guy." He pointed to Kurt, the centre of attention on the dance floor. "That much younger and sexier guy." Blaine left the man standing, the stranger's mouth gaping. He strode across the dance floor to Kurt. He inserted himself between Kurt and his current dance partner, which meant he was belly to belly with his boyfriend.

An indignant, "Hey dude," erupted from Kurt's dance partner, who put his hand on Blaine's shoulder in an attempt to push him aside.

Kurt removed the hand of the dancer from Blaine's shoulder. "Get lost. This is my man." He bent down and kissed Blaine as if he was trying to swallow him whole. When he broke the kiss, he looked at the men who surrounded them, "Did I make myself clear?" They nodded and slunk away.

"Shit, Kurt." Blaine leaned against him, because his knees were weak. "Maybe we should go back to the hotel now." He pressed his erection against his boyfriend's hip. "Please?"

"Honey, hold that thought." He kissed the top of his head. "I have some singing to do."

Kurt walked to the karaoke stand confidently. His skin tight jeans displaying the perfection of his ass for all to see. Blaine unabashedly followed him with his eyes, his erection visible to all. He didn't give a damn. He was taking that boy home tonight and he was proud to do it.

aaaaa

"Thank you, Blaine," Kurt squeezed his boyfriend's hand as they sat in the back of a cab en route to their hotel.

"You were brilliant," Blaine grinned. "Five songs...they wouldn't let you off the stage."

Kurt beamed. "Your suggestion that I sing _Not the Boy Next Door _first was right."

"A somewhat obvious choice, I know," admitted Blaine. "Thank you for letting me sing _Perfect _with you." He leaned in to kiss Kurt's cheek.

"I needed a big finish." Kurt winked at him.

"I was thinking of another kind of big finish...an encore..." Blaine waited, hoping Kurt interpreted his comment correctly.

Kurt ran a finger down Blaine's nose, "A couple of encores for you tonight, Honey."

* * *

"A king size bed beats a sand box." Kurt snorted in response to Blaine's sleepy statement.

"You do like to play, don't you?" Kurt smiled from across the room where he was wrapped in a robe reading the Sunday paper. "Good morning, sleepy head."

"I like to play with you," Blaine patted Kurt's side of the bed. "Come back. I want to play some more."

"You need a shower, and I want the sheets changed," Kurt's tone of voice left no room for negotiation. "It is nearly noon, and I'm hungry."

"But what about playing?" Blaine pouted.

"That's why I want the sheets changed."

Blaine paraded to the shower nude, reminding Kurt what he was missing.

"Maybe we can play in the shower," Kurt said dropping his robe on the chair.

* * *

"Creekside Jazz Festival Brunch." Kurt read the sign "MJ, karaoke and jazz...the only thing missing is a classic film." Kurt glowed with excitement.

"Nope...that's not missing," Blaine hugged his beau. "Tonight we are going to see _Casablanca_, at the Ohio Theatre. But first, brunch with a side of jazz!"

When Kurt and Blaine were out together they operated in a bubble of their own making, oblivious to people around them. It was an honest reaction to a world that refused to understand them and their perspective. They were each other's world and validation. Critics of the couple would cite their youth and the fact that their social circle was so small that their pairing was a matter of convenience. Only time, they believed, would prove the naysayers wrong.

So it was with great surprise that when they entered the brunch area, people waved and called their name, inviting them to join their table. The boys paused in shock. Who did they know in Columbus?

"That's the blonde Adonis," whispered Blaine. "Did you get his name?"

Kurt blushed, "Adrian...or...Andrew?"

Blaine was silently relieved that Kurt could not remember the fellow's name.

"He is sitting at a table of guys who danced with you last night," Blaine realized.

"How confident do you feel," asked Kurt, noticing that there were two empty chairs at the blonde's table.

"Who are you going home with?"

"You silly." Kurt kissed him.

"Then I'm feeling supremely confident." Blaine kissed him back.

* * *

Brunch was an outstanding success. The eight men who shared a table stood around outside the venue exchanging phone numbers. Some, like Kurt and Blaine, were established couples. Some were singles who had hooked up for the rest of the weekend at the karaoke club. All were older out gay men, with jobs and lives and families. They were who Kurt and Blaine aspired to be, and they made them valuable members of the community, even with their lack of experience.

"Text me when you get to New York," instructed Andrew. The name of the blonde turned out to be Andrew. "I'll introduce you to some club owners looking for talent like yours."

Andrew's weekend partner, Bob, lived in Columbus. He was a darker version of Andrew, tall, buff and witty. Both men wore too tight t-shirts with no sleeves, showing off their sculpted arms. If you have it, flaunt it, thought Kurt.

George and John were from Boston. "Just a train ride from Manhattan, Kurt."

Lou and Peter had been together for twenty years. Recently engaged, they were planning to marry later that summer in New York, although they lived in Philadelphia. "Philly is in the opposite direction, but just as easy to reach, Kurt."

Blaine was proud of the attention his lover received. Kurt was reveling in the acceptance, still a rare experience in his life. For Blaine, this brunch was his opportunity to see Future Kurt, accepted, part of a community, appreciated for his talent. This was the life Kurt deserved.

"You will love our daughters," Lou said proudly. "Did we tell you we have three?"

Everyone groaned, even Peter. "Yes, dear, they know we have three beautiful girls."

* * *

The couple stood on the pavement waving goodbye to their new friends. Kurt turned to Blaine, drawing him into a hug. He placed his mouth close to Blaine's ear. "I want to see you naked, whimpering with need. I want you under me sweaty and moaning. I want to kiss you in places only I am allowed to touch."

"So no museum then," choked Blaine, hard as a rock, but unapologetic.

"We'll skip the museum," Kurt agreed.

* * *

Kurt's self-confidence was back. The evidence was Blaine asleep in his arms. Blaine only surrendered control of their love making when Kurt actively took control. Kurt only took control when he felt supremely confident. This was a reality that the couple uncovered as their relationship developed. In the beginning Kurt always surrendered to Blaine, but as he became comfortable with intimacy and learned to trust that Blaine really believed he was sexy, Kurt expressed a desire to be in control. Changing roles was awkward at first. That Blaine learned to enjoy surrendering was a surprise to both of them. Their willingness to be what each needed regardless of expectations was the foundation of their partnership.

Kurt began to softly sing _I'll Remember_, stroking his love's disheveled curls, as he reveled in the miracle that was Blaine's love.

"We'll always have Columbus," said Blaine in his best imitation of Bogart


	3. Long Weekend in June Monday

**Long Weekend in June**

**Part Three - Monday**

"Here's looking at you, kid." Blaine raised his water bottle in a salute to the nude boy seductively arranged among the pillows on the bed. The cream linen accentuated the rose tint of his pale complexion.

"If you're Bogey, am I Ingrid Bergman or Lauren Bacall?" Kurt trailed an index finger down his ribcage, over his hip, then down into the thatch of hair that surrounded his flaccid manhood. He chewed his lower lip, gazing at Blaine through his lashes with a false innocence.

"If you were Bergman or Bacall," Blaine growled, "My dick wouldn't be standing at attention right now."

The curly-headed boy pressed the shutter button on his iPhone. The camera function clicked, confirming the shutter had released. Blaine checked the image.

"While you are living in New York and I am all alone in my room in Lima, this picture and I are going to share some intimate moments." Blaine turned the screen toward Kurt so he could see the photo.

"For your eyes only, Mr. Bond," Kurt ordered in his best Judi Dench. "Wait, we're going to be in New York together. I'm staying in Lima for another year." Kurt had shifted from Judi Dench to vintage Kurt under stress - squeaky with a slight lisp.

Cursing silently at his slip, Blaine began to hum _The Stripper_, loudly. Removing one article of clothing at a time, twirling it on the end of his fingers before letting it sail across the room to land willy nilly. With each hip shot, Kurt's blood flowed south, inflating his dick and Blaine's ego.

* * *

"Double Oh Seven," Kurt nibbled on Blaine's ear.

"At your service, M." Blaine grinned wickedly.

"Enough with the double entendres, smart ass." Kurt swatted his lover's arm.

"Well my ass is smarting..." Blaine winced as he moved to look Kurt square in the face.

Kurt was immediately concerned, "Why didn't you say something!"

"Because we go home today, and we might not be able to make love for a week. And I wanted to feel you with me when I'm in bed alone after midnight." A tear rolled down Blaine's cheek.

Kurt flopped back on the bed, his action expressing his own frustration at the return to Lima. "Blaine, I know that the next few months are going to be difficult. Living separate lives, only seeing each other after school or on weekends, and having to steal time alone."

"Don't say it, Kurt," Blaine flipped so that he was on his side looking at his lover.

"What?" Kurt turned his head so that they looked in each others eyes.

"We'll be together in New York, by the end of my senior year. That's only a year from now." Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek.

"But it is true, Blaine!" Kurt grabbed the hand that caressed him. "It is true." He could see the doubt on his boyfriend's expressive face.

"_Monday Monday, so good to me, Monday Monday, it was all I hoped it would be, Oh Monday morning, Monday morning couldn't guarantee, That Monday evening you would still be here with me_." Blaine sung quietly, intimately.

"The Mamas and Papas, Blaine. Really?" Kurt kissed him. "That's as retro as your bow-ties!"

* * *

After a "my dad can afford it" room-service breakfast, the boys enjoyed one final intimate romp in bed, before calling the valet to bring their car around to the hotel entrance. While Blaine settled the bill at the front desk, Kurt sent text messages to their new friends, reiterating how much they enjoyed meeting them. As he pushed send, Kurt wondered how soon it would be before they met again.

After tipping the doorman, the valet **and **the porter like he had been doing it all his life, Kurt slid into the passenger seat. He rolled the window down so he could snap a shot of the hotel for the scrapbook he planned to make of their long weekend in June, minus the naked photos, of course.

When they were on the highway, Blaine asked the question that had been bothering him ever since Kurt received his rejection letter from NYADA. "Baby, what do you plan to do while your waiting for me to graduate?"

Kurt drew his head back, looking at Blaine down his nose. "That's a rather random question, Honey."

"Do you have a plan?" Blaine persisted.

"Well, I'm not planning to watch daytime television, and eat Doritos all day." Kurt quipped.

"How do you imagine your life for the next year?" Blaine pressed.

"I can pick up some hours at Dad's shop, if I want. That pays better than a full shift at the Lima Bean." Kurt put on his sunglasses. "I thought I might talk to the Lima Bean about an open mic night. I would manage it for them, and perform, of course. Something extra for my resume, when I reapply to NYADA."

"Anything else?" Blaine smiled, pleased that Kurt had begun to plan.

"Make love to you as often as I can," he said, reaching for Blaine's hand.

"You're not planning to put that on your resume under performance experience are you?" Blaine joshed.

"Well, I do perform rather well," Kurt responded with an air kiss and no blush.

"You keep me coming back for more, Handsome."

* * *

Blaine returned to their conversation about Kurt's activities while staying in Lima 30 minutes later.

"Kurt, what I'm about to suggest may be the hardest thing I have ever done," Blaine began. "But I believe it is the best thing for us, and, more importantly, the best thing for you."

Kurt did not like the direction the conversation appeared to be taking, "Blaine, you are scaring me."

"I am scaring me..." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "Hear me out, Kurt, please."

"I'm listening," Kurt whispered, apprehension evident on his face and in his voice.

"You should move to New York, now, not twelve months from now," Blaine blurted. "Don't wait for me. Go now."

"Go to New York, now?" Kurt turned in his seat. "Without you?"

Blaine kept going, "Call Andrew, and tell him you want to meet some club owners. I'll help you put together a cabaret act, while he sets things up. Go audition. Get some gigs. Make that resume NYADA rejection proof. Have the time of your life. Be you, Kurt - amazing, marvelous and born to perform."

"But..."

"No buts, Babe," Blaine was on a roll. "Maybe you can share an apartment with Rachel? It may not be too late for that. You'll get the inside scoop so that when audition time comes again, they won't be able to say no to you."

"But what about us?" Kurt felt like Blaine was breaking up with him.

"There will always be an us, as far as I'm concerned." Blaine pulled over into a rest area, parked the car, unbuckled his seat belt and took Kurt's hands into his. "I will wait for you forever, Kurt. But I don't think it is wise for you to wait for me, here, in Lima."

"You said..."

"I know what I said," Blaine sighed. "I was being selfish. I will be alone and lonely. I will miss you with every breath. My sex life will suck...actually it won't...you know what I mean."

Kurt blushed, "So will mine!"

"Do you know what my biggest fear is, if you agree to go?" Blaine pulled Kurt into an awkward hug.

"What?"

"I saw it on the dance floor at that karaoke club," Blaine explained. "The long line of sexy men waiting for their chance to dance with you. I know some of them hoped you would want to do more than dance. I saw how they looked at you. That's going to be your life in New York. It is going to rain men, Kurt."

He sang a chorus of Raining Men just to make Kurt laugh.

"I am afraid that one of them will succeed in his attempt to win your heart, and I'll lose you." Tears streamed down his cheeks. "But I'm willing to risk it, if it means that you get the life you deserve, Beautiful Boy."

Kurt kissed the face that he held most dear in the world.

"Promise me you'll think about it, Kurt."

Kurt nodded, tears welling in his eyes.

* * *

"Welcome home, guys." Burt turned the sound down on the television set, rising to greet his son and Blaine. "I've been watching the Columbus Pride events. Thought I might see you in the crowd."

"We didn't make it to the parade, Dad," Kurt gave his father a hug. "We did get to the Jazz Brunch and a showing of Casablanca."

"Did you have a good time, Blaine?" Burt shook Blaine's hand.

"Spending time with Kurt is always a good time, Burt." Blaine sat on the sofa, pulling Kurt down beside him. "We didn't elope, by the way."

Burt high-fived him, "I like a man who keeps his word."

Burt sat on the footstool across from the boys. "I have to fly back to DC tonight, but I'm packed, so what do you say to a dinner at Breadstix. Just the three of us. Carol and Finn are visiting her mother."

"I'll drive, and we'll drop you off at the airport," agreed Blaine.

"We need your opinion on something anyway." Kurt raised his hand to stop his father. "No Dad, Blaine didn't propose...and neither did I."

* * *

En route to Breadstix, Blaine told Burt that his father would like to meet him. Burt's response was immediate. "Have his assistant call mine to schedule dinner. Carol and I would like to meet your mother too. Do you boys want to be there?"

Kurt smirked, "I think I can speak for both of us when I say thanks, but no thanks!"

Blaine nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

aaaaa

They had placed their orders. Their drinks had arrived. Kurt could no longer put off the discussion he wanted to have with his father.

"Dad, I am thinking about moving to New York, next month, rather than wait a year." He watched his father's face intently.

Burt surprised him by turning to Blaine and asking, "Would you stay here to finish high school?"

"Yes, sir." Blaine looked at Kurt before continuing. Kurt nodded as if granting permission. "We met some people in Columbus, people like us." He pointed to Kurt then himself.

"One of them lives in New York and has club connections." Kurt moved the conversation along.

"I wish you could have seen him, Burt," Blaine took Kurt's hand. "Kurt was in his element. He sang so well during a karaoke session that the crowd wouldn't let him off the stage until he had sung four encores."

Kurt blushed at the look of pride on Blaine's face. "I loved the applause, Dad."

Burt shrugged as if to say, "I should be surprised?"

"Anything Kurt does here to try to strengthen his resume won't stand up against some real credentials like singing in New York clubs." Blaine explained.

"You just met the man," Burt pointed out not surprisingly.

Kurt leaned toward his father, "I understand your skepticism, Dad. So what I propose is a reconnaissance mission to New York. You, me, Carol and if you agree, Blaine. You get to meet Andrew, and the clubs he is connected to."

Kurt looked at Blaine who continued, "We trust your judgment, Burt. If you think our plan is unsafe after meeting Andrew, Kurt will stay here until I graduate."

"Will you at least consider the possibility?" Kurt asked his father with a new-found confidence.

"Next Family Dinner. I'll give you an answer then. You be there too, Blaine." Burt regarded the pair. Something had changed this weekend. They had shed their boyish natures. They had become men. "How exactly did you meet these new friends of yours?"

* * *

Blaine leaned over Kurt's shoulder as he adjusted their calendar for the next month to accommodate rehearsals for his cabaret. "Just move the scheduled make-out sessions, don't cancel them?"

"Look," pointed Kurt, "There isn't enough time in that day for a shift at the shop, a dance rehearsal, song selection and your shift at King's Island, plus a make-out session."

Blaine took control of the mouse, flipping through the week. "How about we move it to Tuesday night, making a back to back session."

"A K A - a night of freakin' hot sex?" Kurt made the adjustment. "Location? My place. Dad and Carol will be in Washington, and Finn will be at boot camp."

"Only one decision left then, top or bottom?" Blaine nuzzled Kurt's neck.

"No decision required." Kurt bent his head to give Blaine more room to nibble. He typed, 'both' in the comments field. "No sleep for the freakin' sexy, Honey."

* * *

How I imagine Kurt's move from Lima to New York will come about in Season 4.


End file.
